


His New Empress

by Niscenna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, KOTET Spoilers, KotFE spoilers, Redeemed Arcann, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niscenna/pseuds/Niscenna
Summary: Arcann and the new Empress return to Odessen after the events of KOTET with all of their allies. He still feels like the enemy around the others, but she makes an effort to make him feel like himself again despite everything that happened.





	1. Return to Odessen

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give this ship a try, there isn't very many of them. Depending on the response, this may end up being a quick fic or I may keep it going if the flow seems right.

Everything had changed since she sat on the throne. Her small fingers now commanded the armies of Zakuul, the most powerful fleet in the know galaxy. It was at her fingertips, and despite everyone being there at her side to help, it was overwhelming. When she left the throne room that day after the proclamation to the Republic and the Empire, Empress Acina and the leaders of the Republic she hadn’t stopped moving. The only constant seemed to be Lana, Senya, Koth, Theron and now the newly redeemed Arcann.

            He was different, quiet. Just like most days during their meetings he would end with standing at the balcony to Odessen looking out over the landscape. She had been afraid to approach him after everything ended. The battle with Valkorion had taken a lot out of all of them, and without much fighting going on there wasn’t much for them to share.

            “Arcann” she slowly approached him on the balcony as the rest of the group dispersed. Without his mask, when he turned to her she could see the scars on his face, the paleness in his eyes and the years of exhaustion.

            “Empress Niscenna” he said slowly with a bow of his head. He had taken to kneeling and bowing to her, it was strange. Even being on the Dark Council she couldn’t get behind being treated like someone’s superior, it was stranger since it was the old Emperor of the very Empire she was now Empress of.

            “You know you don’t have to call me that” she responded with a hint of amusement. It always was interesting to her how formal he was. It must have been the years of being Valkorion’s son.

            “You are my…” she stopped him holding up a finger.

            “I know, it doesn’t matter, you’re my partner now, we work together” Niscenna smirked moving her hands to her hips. Her usual goofy personality hadn’t left her even through the mess. He found it interesting every time she spoke to him.

            “What can I do for you” he said slowly watching her eyes as she looked up at him. Their height difference forced her head to tilt back a good bit as she stood in front of him, the top of her head stopping at his shoulder blades.

            “I wanted to make sure you were alright, you’re alone over here” she said softly showing a smile across her lips, she tried desperately to get him to smile to her but his face stayed straight.

            “Of course, why do you ask?” he tilted his head slowly, almost curiously watching her face. She wasn’t sure if he could feel her nervousness but the nod of his head seemed to make her relax.

            “I- “Niscenna started. Why did she ask? There wasn’t a good answer to the question, for some reason she found him more interesting over the period of time working with him, this was her chance to talk but she froze up. “We don’t bite; you know” she attempted a joke finally. “You can come join us for a drink”

            “I’m not really much into socializing, I have a lot of work to do still, but I will make an effort if that is your wish” Arcann spoke softly, Niscenna smiled again, she couldn’t help feeling like his look alone was enough to distract her from her thoughts.

            “It is my wish” she grabbed at his sleeve tugging him slowly, a small skip in her step as she led him towards the Cantina.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Her spirit was refreshing, she was definitely what Zakuul needed, she was what the people needed. It was difficult to keep up with her at times but she excelled at dragging him out of his element and out of his comfort zone. All he had ever known was his father’s strict rules, his sister’s tantrums, and his mother’s valiant determination to keep everyone together. It had failed, Vaylin was dead, his father had tried to betray him, Vaylin, his mother, and now his Empress. Knowing he was gone gave him a peace Arcann hadn’t felt in years.

            They slipped through the doors of the Cantina, the music pounded around them and he immediately wanted to get away from the environment, but Niscenna didn’t let up, she kept a firm hold on his sleeve as she pulled him towards the bar. Lana and Koth sat on the edge of it talking with drinks and many others came in and out. With everything having calmed, a lot more of the people frequented the Cantina and the bar to relax after their regular duties that kept everything running.

            “Emp... Niscenna, where are we going” he asked her after having stumbled a few times to keep up.

            “I’m getting _you_ some drinks! So you can get more comfortable here” he wasn’t comfortable with everyone else still, but she was the light that stood out among the others’ shadows.

            He wasn’t sure what came over him with the next sentence. “Can we start with just us?” Niscenna had turned to face him, studying the look in his face but to his surprise, she didn’t comment and instead nodded. “Stay here” she ordered him, letting go of his sleeve then running off towards the bar.

            Arcann stood where she had left him, nearly in the middle of the Cantina, the people chatted as they moved around him as if he wasn’t there. While others still threw him stares and glances, he didn’t blame them. He was, after all, their enemy for a long time. Where was his mom when he wanted her to be there? The thought of it felt silly, former Emperor, Prince, sitting in a group of people wanting his mommy. He shook it off seeing Niscenna running back with two cups.

            “Alright, let’s go” she walked past him glancing back a few times to see if he followed. After confirming that he was slowly trying to keep up she led him out towards the balcony then around the side, to the elevator and down. He had lost her a few times but managed to catch up finally when she stopped near the lower stairs to the base. There was no one around, only occasional ships for trade flew into the hangar above them.

            “Alright, here you are” she hummed proudly, holding out the drink for him. His hand slowly reached out and took it but his eyes never broke the gaze with her.

            “Well, we’re alone now, so you get to talk to me, you can’t stay quiet forever”

            He remained quiet for a bit trying to think of what to say. Around Niscenna, it had become an internal battle of ‘what to say to not sound stupid’ and ‘how to be useful’.

            “Arcann” she finally spoke leaning on her knees and turning to face him with her drink still in her hands. Her long red hair fell over her arms and elbows, the sleeves over her arms rode up a bit as her fingers seemed to barely hold onto the glass cup. She wore a long robe bottom and the top was a high collared jacket that hugged her body, it looked casual. There was a lot he wanted to know about her but he didn’t dare ask her, not yet.

            “Hm?”

            “A lot of people here still see you as the enemy” Niscenna started watching his eyes directly. “But you have done a lot of good since then, people change, your mother was able to see that. You put forth the effort to make a difference, to stop Vaylin, to stop your father, I know it must have been difficult…you lost everything, but I want to help you regain it slowly, even if it takes time” he last bit of words turned into whispers. Arcann watched her lips for a second before nodding.

            “I appreciate everything you have done for me, Niscenna, you forgave me when many others could not, there is some opinions that will never change but I want to help you. I know you weren’t given much of a choice in taking over and it wasn’t a small favor to ask of you. I do stand behind this whole thing, you are good for Zakuul, you are good for the people. I plan to stay at your side and help you until you are comfortable enough on your own”

            “Then you’ll leave?” she asked. He was surprised by the worry in her voice.

            “Not if you don’t want me to, Empress, I am in your debt” he bowed his head with the drink still in his hand. The whole joke thing didn’t come easy; he was hoping she caught onto the fact that he was only doing this to annoy her.

            “Very funny” she finally responded with a slow chuckle. “No, I don’t want you to” she said softly. He didn’t respond but she saw what she thought was the start of a smile.

            “Then I’ll stay” Arcann responded.

            “Good” she told him softly leaning back and taking a sip of her drink looking around them.

            “Tell me about you…before I met you” he asked her. “You were different when I saw you on my ship, you had such power, determination, loyalty, I know very little of you other than the outlander”

            Niscenna smiled turning to face him with the drink at her lips, this was the most they had spoken ever since they met. Some hope spread through her that she was able to get through to him and make him relax.

            “I was a Dark Council member in the Empire, I took over after defeating Darth Thanaton, he tried to kill me, bound some ghosts, used them against him” she grinned up at him. The grin he had grown to enjoy so much.

            “It was a mess, my life was a mess…but it worked out…then we found Valkorion, followed his power, and found you and Zakuul”

            “And I ruined it all”

            “No you didn’t” she quickly responded. “The force has a way; I’ve felt it when I was in the woods with Satele and Marr”

            Arcann tilted his head a bit in curiosity but Niscenna laughed, “Story for another time”

            “I’ll be looking forward to it then” he sat up sipping at the drink finding it stronger then he expected.

            “Then that means you have to get a drink with me again” she smiled softer to him.

            “Consider me at your call, my Empress” the smile was more obvious now. Niscenna watched him, then slowly laughed and gave a soft nod.

            “Of course, Emperor, I will be looking forward to it” she responded with a certain snark, as much as she tried to be more ‘formal’ around him, it seemed to fail.

            “As much as I would love to be here all night, I have work to catch up on” Niscenna sighed slowly standing, the robe falling over her feet hiding her boots.

            “If it is not too much trouble, my Empress, I would love to walk you back to your office” he held out a hand.

            “It would be an honor” she cooed softly letting him take her hand, soft black gloves covered her hands, he loved the feel of how delicate she seemed but how tough she was in a fight, wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, fight dirty, but also be herself.

            He walked them back up towards the elevator and towards the office, opening the door for her.

            “I believe Senya was looking for you earlier, why don’t you go check in” she smiled standing with her back to the door, watching him as he moved to her.

            “I will, call for me if you need me, my Empress” Arcann said softly.

            Niscenna watched his eyes before giving an approving nod then shutting the door as he left.


	2. Evening Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally calm...until the calm is broken with a problem and interruptions come at the worst time.

It was late that night before Niscenna sat back in her chair. The light from the monitor of the terminal was started to get to her and it made her exhausted, her eyes almost wanting to close on their own. She pushed the table to roll her chair back and stood slowly glancing out the window to the side of her. The office she was in faced Odessen, she liked being able to see what was going on but it was late enough to where it was mostly barren and only some guards patrolled the walkways outside.

The first thought that came to her as she stood was where the others were, if Arcann had found Senya and what they were doing. Normally, she had relished in being alone, but recently it was more enjoyable being around the others. Since it had been more peaceful the company was nice. There were times that everything rushed back, this was one of them. Instead of heading to her room or to the Cantina where she was sure the others enjoyed the night she made her way around to the hangar and to her ship. 

Her old crew was gone, Andronikus, Ashara, all of them. Marr was gone, everything had changed in a way she hadn’t ever imagined but it was nice to still have contact with Lana and Theron. With Revan and everything they had gone through some familiar faces were nice. She owed them her life.

“Niscenna?” she turned to see Theron move up to her, a droid rolling next to him.

“Hm? Oh sorry…did you need the ship?” She wasn’t sure why he needed her ship, but she hadn’t ever denied anyone its use if they had a good reason. 

“What? No no, I figured me and R5 would do a quick check over it and I wanted to update some of the security, if that’s alright…” his usual shy smile crossed his lips. Niscenna nodded with a playful grin.

“Of course Theron, take your time, why aren’t you with the others relaxing?” 

“I had work to do, and you weren’t there” he casually mumbled almost like he was trying to hold back the words. They had a small thing but it was casual, they had agreed that it was nothing, just for fun. Every so often it seemed for him, just as it did for her, the attraction came back even if only in spurts.

“I was…working, then I came here…” she didn’t want to give him the real reason partly because she didn’t know what it was. 

Just as it had always been there, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, he wasn’t sure if it would do anything or what was bothering her but it seemed to have a way of making her relax.

“Are you alright?” He asked her softly, the same hand sliding around to the back of her neck.

“I’m fine, thanks” she tilted her head just slightly to smile up at him before turning back to look at her ship.

“You miss them?”

“Yeah” There was no denying it or lying to him, he knew her well enough to know when something was wrong, when she was tired, or when she was lying.

“I’m still working on locating them, I’ll find them I promise Nis, for now, why don’t you go relax with the others, I can finish up here…”

“Why don’t you come?”

“I uh…I can if you want me to” he seemed slightly surprised by the comment but smiled to her.

“Sure, the ship will be fine you can relax too for now” Niscenna grinned grabbing his arm and tugging him. The small droid beeped then turned and rolled behind them follow them back towards the Cantina where the music blared loudly. The celebration seems to have not let up yet, many of the Republic and Imperial troopers still enjoyed the chance to relax, have some drinks and food and not worry about the wrath of Vaylin or Arcann coming down on them, now it was just fun and relaxing.

“Over here!” Lana’s voice called as she waved them over, Koth was with her, the only ones still missing were Arcann and Senya. Niscenna and Theron made their way over to the booth at the corner seeing Lana with a drink and Koth leaning on the table next to her with some snacks.

“Was wondering where you two have been” Lana started looking up motioning them to sit. Theron moved into the seat near her and Niscenna followed behind moving in next to him opposite of Koth.

“I just had to finish some work and Theron found me, at the ship” Niscenna motioned, grabbing herself a drink. “Has everything been calm?”  
“Mostly” Lana said looking up from her cup. “We’ve had some reports of loyalists to Vaylin or those that aren’t happy with an outsider taking over as Empress of Zakuul, but many support you”

“Good, I still have a lot of work to do, rework some laws. I’m just not familiar with a lot of how things run so I’m having to relearn everything. Being on the Dark Council in the Empire and being Empress of Zakuul are very different…in case you were curious”

Lana blinked staring at her blankly but Niscenna looked up at her and chuckled, “You need to loosen up Lana, take the time to enjoy yourself, you were part of creating all of this” she motioned around them at the people that laughed and chatted, factions working together finally.

“I wasn’t sure we’d ever get there” Lana responded with a glance around the room. 

“Me neither, but we all worked hard, now with Valkorion gone we’re finally free, it’s also nice to get him out of my head”

“Are you mostly yourself again?” Theron asked. His usual concerned tone made her smile, he had been worried about her and caring the entire time. Not for one moment since they met did he judge her for being Sith.

“I’m fine Theron, I do feel better, my head is clearer, Valkorion’s power was difficult to control, if it wasn’t for Senya and Arcann…” she sighed.

“Do you trust them? I can’t believe after…” Koth was cut off as Lana shot a glare to him making him go quiet. Niscenna wasn’t sure what controlled Koth more, Lana or the fact that nearly everyone disagreed with him when it came to Senya.

“I do trust them” Niscenna smiled finishing off the small shot in a few gulps and standing. 

“I’m going to get some rest, relax, enjoy yourselves, you deserved it” she smiled standing and patting Lana’s shoulder before walking off out and towards the balcony. It was mostly quiet, the way she enjoyed it sometimes. As she made her way closer to the elevator, she saw Senya and Arcann walk around the corner. Niscenna paused seeing that they were a little worried, it wasn’t something she was used to seeing. She stepped back waiting until they noticed her.

“Niscenna” Senya started. “I’m glad to have found you, we might have an issue, but I’m going to see if I can handle it first, these are my people I should be able to calm the situation”

“Is everything alright? Let me know what’s going on I can come with…”

Senya laid a hand on her shoulder, “It’s alright, just a small group forming and they might be starting to get violent…”

“They supported Vaylin, conspiracy theorists after you took over and all that…nothing to be concerned about” Arcann continued.

“I want to check it out anyway” Senya said a bit louder almost purposely trying to make Arcann go quiet, he quickly did but flashed a soft smirk to Niscenna. It had been a lot of work getting him to smile but now it wasn’t that difficult, she loved seeing it from him.

“Go ahead Senya, contact me if anything goes wrong or if you need me”

“I will Commander, take care of my son while I’m gone” she nodded to her before turning and heading back towards the hangar leaving Niscenna with Arcann.

“Well, you heard your mother, you’re stuck with me…as exciting as that is” she hoped he didn’t mind, because she definitely didn’t. 

Arcann didn’t say anything, his usual stoic, flat face remained as he stood with her looking around.

“I was hoping to have some time alone with you”

“Really now?” Niscenna grinned, her usual demeanor around him returning as she grinned up at him. He wasn’t able to stop a smirk no matter how much he tried not to laugh at the silly joke. It was obvious she knew it too as she seemed to force a playful grin to him, her face almost stretching unnaturally.

“I want to run you through a few things about Zakuul, I figured you could use the help and I know I haven’t been very good with it” he slowly looked around almost not wanting to look her in the eyes. She had this way of making everything difficult, she broke down his persona and she was the only one that could do it.

Niscenna gave an approving nod as she looked back around the area. A few guards patrolled the path behind them but they were mostly alone under the sky. 

“Have you felt how strong the force is here, that’s why Lana found this place…we could feel it” she whispered.

Arcann watched her for a minute, “I know” he responded. “I felt it, once my mind cleared I was able to fully experience everything Odessen could offer. You are lucky you were able to end up here, I respect you Niscenna, for what you were able to accomplish. With the loyalty of your men, the Republic and the Empire working together even with the Eternal fleet, the battle could have gone either way….”

“I’m glad we didn’t have to end it…I’m…glad you aren’t dead. I have a better ally now then the benefit we would have gotten from you being dead…”

“Most don’t see it that way” he started but let out a breath seeing her lips curve to a frown. “But I’m glad you do”

They went silent again for a few minutes, Niscenna checked her chrono as if to just waste the empty, silent space.

He watched her as she walked ahead of him, it surprised him every time when he realized how different he felt around her and that she made him nervous despite his best efforts. 

“Why are you…so afraid to be yourself around me” Niscenna whispered stopping near a railing and turning her back to it, facing him.

Arcann stopped just inches in front of her and opened his mouth but nothing came out, after what seemed like eternity she finally moved her fingers, letting them gently slide over his face. He flinched slightly, her touch was warm and she was gentle. With the mask gone, he felt exposed and it was the first time anyone had acted like that around him. 

Instead of moving away and stopping her, he grabbed her hand before she moved it away.

“You don’t have to…stop…I don’t mind”

Niscenna watched his eyes, “You are nothing like what I expected you to be, you were so cold…and heartless”

“I wasn’t me, please, don’t think about the past, let me show you that I can be a good ally, a good friend” he hated the thought of her only seeing the past. Everything about her eyes was perfect, her smile, her body, the way she carried herself with such poise and strength. Part of him hoped that she saw him the same way he could see her.

Niscenna smiled tilting her head, “I don’t, don’t worry, I just need you to let me show you that we don’t bite…”

“I know” he said slowly moving closer to her feeling her fingers move more over his cheek. The nerves in his cheek, in his face, body, every fiber of him lit up with warmth from her hand and he wanted to never stop feeling it. “It’s only because of you”

“Because of me hm?” Niscenna smiled tilting her head. It was the most clever thing that she could think of to say, feeling his strength and the closeness of his body was a much bigger distraction then she anticipated.

The next few second were a blur, she swore she felt his breath tickle her lips but in that same moment her holo went off, Arcann stepped back and turned away as Senya’s form appeared.

“Commander, we might have an issue…nee…so-backup…sen…coordi….” That was all she heard before the sounds of a lightsaber echoed and the holo cut out.

“Arcann we need to go….” She started but didn’t even need to finish the sentence, he had already turned a full sprint towards her ship, Niscenna chuckled tucking the holo into her robes and following.


	3. Uprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life issues kept this at bay, sorry! I should be back to posting more regularly.

By the time Niscenna was on the ship, Arcann was already starting it up. She could tell that he was worried but it was about the most worried she had ever seen him, normally she could tell his face stayed neutral. When Senya was involved, everything was suddenly different.

“I’m sure she’s fine” Niscenna started, Arcann turned to her and smiled a bit.

“I just want to be there for her, like she was with me” he sighed his eyes avoiding hers as he lifted the ship and headed towards the coordinates. The humming of the engines grew louder as he charged the hyper drive and it wasn’t but a minute before they launched towards the location.

Niscenna shifted over next to him, her fingers moving to his shoulder, “She never gave up on you, she begged me to let you two go…I’m glad I trusted you”

“I’m glad you did too” Arcann nodded locking eyes with her, she felt the same warmth in her chest as she moved her fingers to his cheek. She shifted her foot behind her to lean her chest forward to rest it against him. “I wasn’t going to kill you both, after everything Senya did for me…and you were too attractive to just explode in a shuttle….” She did her best to maintain her composure but the laughs came out when he glared at her, moving his fingers playfully to her hand on his cheek and holding her hand as a fit of giggles seemed to continue from her for a solid 3 minutes.

“Are you done” Arcann chuckled slightly, he couldn’t help it seeing her laugh. It wasn’t so much the situation for jokes but the look on his face seemed to set her off, and the laughter lightened the situation.

“I…I’m…I thi..think…I …” Niscenna panted still trying to catch her breath. As if he had finally had enough, Arcann grabbed her and threw her small frame over his shoulder and back like a sack of bantha feed sending Niscenna into another fit of giggles, her hair scattering over her shoulders. “Let me go!” she squealed wiggling around like a child.

He smiled a bit as he carried her, seeing her like this seemed to draw the humanity back into him, he loved seeing her smile and laugh, it was like lifeblood to him.

“If you promise to be good”

“I’m always good” she huffed finally calming a bit and panting, relaxing and letting her arms hang down over his chest, her legs hanging over his back as she rested her head and face over his chest until he slowly moved his hand to her back and laid her down on the small couch in the lobby area of the ship.

Niscenna looked up at him and giggled a bit again, this whole situation was fun, she enjoyed the idea of seeing him be more human and be more back to himself and his personally despite what was going on with Senya, with the alliance and what he had gone through with his sister.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, how far to the coordinates?” she finally asked sitting up having to push the curtain of red hair out of her face and fixed it a bit behind her as she looked up at him while he stood in front of her.

“Few hours max, she can more then hold her own, I just wonder what happened? Did she give you any other information?”

Niscenna shook her head glancing to him as she pulled out her datapad and faced it again, looking over what Senya had sent her. “She went to check out some disturbances back on Zakuul, supposedly rioters, uprisings, nothing major, but something definitely went out of control if she’s calling for help. I can use the coordinates she sent and see if we can pinpoint what district and where she is maybe you’ll have an idea?” “Ever since Vaylin’s fall and me and mother vanished, there have been die hard followers that aren’t happy with the change, it might have sparked them to cause destruction or something” he sighed deeply, leaning forward again like every time he went into his thinking phase, tuning out the rest of the world.

The situation didn’t call for an answer, but she felt like she needed to comfort him, “I feel like I messed up everything…”

“Don’t ever say that” he practically snapped turning to face her. “Vaylin was corrupt, and at that time, so was I. The eternal fleet under your command is better than under anyone else’s, you more than deserve it, Niscenna”

It was a hefty improvement, he used her name now instead of Commander or Empress.

“Why don’t you get some sleep” Niscenna tilted her head. “You haven’t had any time to rest”

“Neither have you”

“We’re on auto for now, we have some time, if you can sleep, you should. I have a feeling this won’t be a 5 minute project once we arrive” she joked a bit. Arcann responded with a quick, stoic nod as he always did and stood, holding out a hand for her. A bit surprised, she responded by letting him take her hand and lead her towards the room.

“I will stay over here so I can hear once we come out of lightspeed” he motioned to the smaller side room. “This is your ship after all…go ahead and rest in your own room, I will handle everything”

He stopped to face her before moving into the room and took both her hands.

“We will be there to help Senya soon”

“I’m not worried about her” he quickly retorted shaking his head. “She can more then handle herself, she taught me and my sister to do the same ever since we were little…and Thexan”

The name had circled a lot, she knew who he was but not much information and Arcann was reluctant to talk about it, the time wasn’t right and she respected the space and time he needed to be open with her.

She smiled going back to her usual persona, nodding and grinning up at him having to tilt her head way back from the solid nearly foot and a half of height difference between them.

“Good, then that means you’ll rest and not worry…”

“I will rest, you do the same” he hadn’t let go of her hands yet, before moving away he leaned forward and kissed her forehead quickly then let go of her hands, moved into the room and shut the door all in one quick motion.

The next few hours seemed to rush by until Niscenna woke to Arcann talking to who she only assumed was Senya. She quickly scurried out of bed almost falling over a few chairs as she threw on her usual robes and made her way out to the holoterminal seeing Senya’s image. It was very different from the frantic image she got earlier.

“Senya?” “Commander, good you’re up, I was filling Arcann in on what was going on, there is a small group that has a fairly fortified base set up. We were under the impression that it was going to be a small rush in, siege and slap on the wrist tell them to stop but they immediately attacked, in force…” “Hm…” Niscenna sighed crossing her arms. She didn’t like the idea of this going on in _her_ Empire, underneath her nose and her allies paying the price. “Where are you now? Are you safe?” “Yes, we’re safe for now, I have some of the members of the Alliance with me but we’re severely outnumbered, though with you and Arcann we might be able to formulate a plan to push the back, right now we’re holed up on one side of the street and they’re on the other” she sighed glancing behind her as if someone had called her. “We’ll talk more once you get here” “Stay put Senya, we’ll be there soon” her only answer was a nod before the communication was cut. Arcann stared for a second before turning to face her.

“That wasn’t her, she seems worried” Arcann nodded, “I agree, she does but I know my mother, she’s only worried because she wasn’t able to handle it alone even though she feels like she should have been able to” he joked. “She says she’s getting old”

Niscenna chuckled a bit, she wasn’t used to the new joking Arcann and seeing him actually smile was an odd but good change of pace.

“Did you sleep alright?” he asked circling around the holo terminal and heading towards the bridge glancing back to make sure Niscenna was following.

“I don’t sleep hardly anymore” she responded. It wasn’t an exaggeration at all, the situation that had been going on and Valkorion in her mind before she removed him had kept her awake. “But it’s getting better” “Good, I’m going to need you at your best…I rely on you”

The sincere look in his eyes made her smile but she couldn’t keep the snark back, she loved the reactions. As if on que her hand flew to her hip and she leaned to a side. “You do huh?”

“Don’t push it” he smirked.

“Oh I will push it! What do you plan to do about it!” she playfully snarled pushing his shoulders making him stumble. He seemed to catch his balance but laughed reaching up and grabbing her hands before she could push him again.

Arcann laughed softly moving closer to her, “I’m warning you”

“Or what?” she grinned.

The ship broke out of lightspeed and headed towards the spaceport slowly.

“I should land us” he chuckled turning and starting to activate the landing gear, slowly pulling the ship towards the hangar. When they docked few minutes later she heard the talking outside of guards, allies that knew them and people she knew she could rely on that remained at her side through everything.

Niscenna headed towards the ramp starting to open it but Arcann pushed her hand against it and quickly surprised her pressing his lips to hers in a quick but deep kiss. She practically fell over, despite all their flirting and his batting her away then pulling her closer, he was the one to initiate it. She simply stared at him as he grinned.

“We should go find my mother” he chuckled opening the ramp and moving down leaving Niscenna shocked at the top of the ramp as the guards moved up quickly to help her.

 

 

 


	4. True Bond

“Commander, we have transport set up for you when you are both ready to head further in…”

“How safe is it?” she asked quickly moving down behind Arcann and staying next to him. The small group of guards had stood at attention quickly and had moved to assist them if necessary. She had never been used to the type of attention she got when she returned anywhere, the Alliance was great in welcoming her and constantly reassuring her but being Empress now was a little different. This wasn’t the same Empire she had grown up with, it wasn’t the same home.

“The route we have set up is secured, we are ready to transport you immediately” he responded quickly as his chin raised as if he had to remember to be formal to her. She hated it and Arcann could tell with letting her hear a small chuckle that escaped his lips.

Niscenna followed behind managing to elbow Arcann in the arm, quickly regretting her decision as it hit the cybernetic arm impaling her elbow with sharp metal edges. When they rounded the corner with the guards in front of them his glove moved up and rested on her shoulder so gently she could have sworn it was just the wind hitting her hair but then noticed his arm had stretched to hold her near him.

They moved to a small taxi as the guards quickly saluted and let them go on their own, Niscenna shot a glare towards Arcann and he laughed, he had actually laughed. She loved the sound of his laugh and loved the look of seeing him amused.

“You’re still not used to the treatment, here I was thinking Empress would fall so naturally to you after your position in the Council”

She hadn’t thought about that, being on the Council was mostly fear, resentment, nervous respect, it was never a nice or comforting feeling. This was different, the people and guards were polite and comfortable after her letting Zakuul mostly run itself.

“Am I a bad leader?” she asked after a minute, it seemed to thrown Arcann off a bit as he paused and blinked.

“Why would you ask that? Of course not…you have done nothing but good since you’ve come here despite…how much some would argue that”

“I’ve killed hundreds, I killed Vaylin” the last part came out softly. Despite the situation surrounding it she didn’t like that it came down to that.

“It was necessary, Niscenna, don’t hold yourself responsible for the actions of others or the actions of others that forced your hand…” before he even finished talking she was nodding. She had heard it before.

The taxi arrived at a small checkpoint surrounded by guards stopping and letting them out. Niscenna moved out with him when he stepped out and she followed behind slowly. “I understand that but I think I need…I want…your help”

He glanced to her, “My help? But why?”

“This was yours, you knew it inside and out, if I’m going to change Zakuul for the better I need you to be at my side more so than now, I need you to guide me and show me, lead me…help me get this all under control”

His silence made Niscenna nervous, she turned her head away as they rounded the corner.

“Niscenna…” he started stopping a bit, taking her hand and forcing her to turn so she faced him. Their height put her at his chest forcing him to lean down a bit, moving his fingers into her hair and over her cheek. They were still in the middle of the walkway and her eyes darted around them as if it mattered if anyone saw them. This wasn’t the him she was used to but the feel of his fingers lit up her body like someone had run a live wire through her spine. “I won’t be going anywhere; I promise you that” he whispered moving his fingers around her chin and leaning in.   


“Good” she managed to whisper between the sudden breaths that made it difficult to breathe. “I wouldn’t want to lose you”

“You won’t” he assured her leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers again. This time, it felt different, she was expecting it and the feeling was a thousand times better. The hair on the back of her neck stood, the chills in her spine lit up her body from her chest to her toes. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. The universe stopped for a second, she was finally getting what she didn’t even realize she wanted.

“Ahem!” The voice of Senya behind them clearing her throat jolted Niscenna back to reality, she jumped back a bit Arcann simply chuckled a bit grinning at her but turned to face Senya.

“Glad to see you both arrived safely…”

“Good to see you’re alright Senya” Niscenna quickly started moving towards her. A few of Senya’s guards were near her. “Did you make any progress?” “Some” she turned back and started leading them further into the district. It had been mostly abandoned since Vaylin’s rule and the city had started deteriorating with the changes.

“We’ve found a leader for this uprising” she sighed shaking her head. “But we haven’t been able to get anywhere close to him, for now we’re wandering around in the dark, we’ve been butting heads but it hasn’t been going anywhere. For now, we’re stabilized” Senya sighed. “I have space for you two to settle in, once my scouts get back we’ll have a better idea of their location and position”

“Good, we’ll be able to formulate a plan and send a clear message about anyone that thinks they can oppose us…” for a minute, Niscenna blinked and stopped. She sounded like Vaylin, she sounded like how Arcann used to be, Senya seemed to catch on and continued for her.

“They’ve been hunting innocents that don’t agree with them, they need to be stopped”

“Right, of course” Niscenna snapped back shaking her head. When she shifted her hands behind her locking them behind her back, she felt Arcann’s hand slide into hers. He had been a constant source of comfort and motivation for her. He had pushed her to work harder, to be better, but also was there to ensure that he helped her if she needed it, he was the born ruler, not her and the adjustment wasn’t always easy.

“Arcann, can you go check on my messages, I’ve been waiting for communication back from parts of Zakuul, some old friends” Senya motioned further into the small camp. He watched her for a minute, turned to Niscenna then nodded. “I will, I’ll let you know if anything is out of place” when he moved further in leaving them alone, Niscenna felt a sudden uneasiness in the air.

“I should get some work done while we’re waiting, I still have things back home – “

“Before I had a chance to pull him away, and I saw…my daughter, I thought, that I could save them both” Senya whispered a bit softly. “I was hoping I could at least bring back my kids even if their father was long gone, but seeing the way Vaylin was, I knew there was no saving her…but Arcann…”

Niscenna nervously adjusted her weight to her other foot, she had a good idea of where this was going. “Senya…”

“I owe you for everything you’ve done for me, I owe you for the effort you put into helping us, my son, Zakuul, for the time you’ve spent and even how easy you made this look, going from outlander to Empress” she smiled a bit, Niscenna couldn’t help but force a small smile back moving towards a corner on the outside of the base leaning her back to it so she could face Senya.

“You don’t owe me anything” Niscenna laughed a bit.

“That being said…” her voice was more stern as she moved closer to her. Crazed Sith? Nothing. Powerful force users? Vaylin? Cake. Talking to Arcann’s mom? She felt her fingers flexing, her toes adjusting and she kept shifting nervously. There was nothing to compare to this. “I need to know what is going on between you and Arcann, I protected him and redeemed him so that I could have the son that I know was in there…I will not have anyone hurt him…”

“Senya, I won’t hurt him, there’s nothing…”

She must have noticed the blush on Niscenna’s face because she suddenly backed off.

“I know, I just…I’ve never seen him take to anyone like he did with you, to open up to anyone, don’t abuse it, trust is a difficult thing to obtain I don’t want you to ruin it. The bond you two share is something only the force can create, I can see it, you make him smile and bring out the best in him even…” she sighed a bit interrupting her own words. “Even what I couldn’t do”

Niscenna nodded, “I wouldn’t be where I am without him…don’t worry so much”

“Commander, sorry to interrupt” one of the guards that was with Senya saluted. “Arcann has called for you, he has some information from one of the contacts”

Senya and Niscenna glanced to each other before they moved past the guard and towards the terminal, both eager to put the situation past them and move on. Niscenna had never been one for too many serious talks and she was sure that Senya wasn’t either. This was better to be said and done.

They moved into the tech room, a few engineers that had joined with Senya or were part of those loyal to Niscenna stayed around to help monitor communication.

Arcann stood near one of the terminals turning to see them move in, “We were able to get an anonymous location but I’m not sure who it’s coming from, it’s not any of ours”

“Could be a trap” Senya responded moving to see. “I will send the location to my scouts to have them switch and head that way find out what’s there” “Keep them at a distance Senya, I wouldn’t put it past the rebels to try to lure us in”

“I know, they managed to nearly destroy my shuttle on the way down here” she sighed. “I figured some disagreements, I didn’t think they’d go as far as to try to kill me”

“These aren’t the same people that supported you, us, mom” Arcann retorted, “We need to be focused and on alert, do you have sensors up?” “I didn’t think to. But I feel like I should, I will handle all of that, there is some makeshift rooms we’ve managed to take, abandoned stores but we have it set up so we can get some rest and some food, you two rest up for now”

Arcann nodded turning to Niscenna but seemed unsure how to act around her with Senya there. When Senya nodded to Niscenna, she moved up to him before he walked away and took his hand in her’s.

“Come on, let’s go see where the rooms are” he didn’t say anything as they walked down the halls away from Senya.

“Your mom sort of…cornered me a bit” she chuckled. “But she seems alright with…this” she didn’t want to put a name to it, she wasn’t sure what they were.

“That sounds like her” Arcann sighed. “I’ll tell her not to – “

“No, it’s fine” she smiled moving her hand to his shoulder, “I think she’s right, you know”

“Right? About what?” “That you’re different with me around, you…smile more, it’s nice, to feel like I’m the one that’s able to do that”

“You are” he stopped so that he was facing the door and Niscenna’s back was to it. “Something about when you’re there, I just feel- “

“Different” Niscenna finished. The feeling was back, the chills down her spine, she couldn’t resist it any more. When he moved his hand back up, she flung the door open behind her and kissed him deeply, pulling him into the room with her and shutting it not for a moment parting their lips. She took every moment of walking, not sparing a second to kiss him, starting to pull on the tunic. He seemed surprised but quickly melted into the moment starting to kiss her back heated and faster. His hand moved to her side tugging at the robes she wore but his cybernetic arm seemed to stay at his side, as if he was afraid of hurting her, or what she’d think.

Niscenna took both his hand and positioned them at her side, there wasn’t a single thing about his look that bothered her, it made him unique, and his surprisingly gentle heart made up 100 times over for any small scar. When they finally stopped walking, her back had hit the table behind them. A small pile of comforters sat near them in a makeshift bed, the table and some crates stacked to the side.

When he seemed to realize that it was fine, his hands moved underneath her thighs and he lifted her to the table letting the robe drop to the ground, her top barely hanging off before his hand pulled it off and his lips shifted to her temple, then moved to her ear, down to her jaw and over her neck and parts of her bare chest. Every kiss he laid over her body left a burning mark, a craving, a desire that she hadn’t felt since all those years ago and yet this was still different.

Neither of them said a word, Niscenna finally managed to leave all his clothes in a trail on the ground pushing his boxers off in one quick move with her feet before wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt his breath grow shaky as she lifted his chin and kissed him again and again her hands tracing a few scars on his shoulders and back feeling him shiver under her touch.

“Nis…” that was the only word said, Niscenna tugged him to her more, moving her hand down and feeling him against her, this was the moment she had needed, ever since she felt his touch, felt his kiss, this brewed in her chest until finally it seemed to break and she couldn’t stop it. Positioning herself a bit, their height perfectly worked out to where he easily slid into her wrapping her up in his arms and softly panting into her ear. As if both of them had been holding it in, he started pushing into her roughly, harder, the table shook as his lips moved back down over her chest and between her breasts.

The noise and movement seemed to finally get to him, his hands gripping her legs making Niscenna quickly hold onto him as he carried her to the comforters and laid her back continuing the rhythm, the position leaving her on her back and trying to catch her breath from the heat and the desire. It wasn’t long until she heard her moan into her neck to keep himself quiet, her own body seemed to fall into a bliss as she quickly kissed him not parting their lips even for a minute until finally, their exhaustion took over and he stopped.

Niscenna finally moved back and smiled up at him, tilting her head and panting still. Small beads of sweat ran down his eyebrow but he quickly wiped it back and slid from her body collapsing next to her.

“I don’t…think this is what Senya had in mind…when she said to get some rest” she chuckled turning to face him.

“I don’t think so either, but if she plans to tear us apart, she’ll need to try much harder then separate rooms”

Niscenna laughed softly, she enjoyed this new joking side of him, as if some personality was coming back.

“Sleep” her body was tired, the whole day seemed complete and she was already drifting off. There was no way she was letting go of him now, this bond they had was much stronger than she first thought.


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if things were different? Would it have been better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the late post, I try to get a chapter out every few weeks but I've had person stuff going on and writing has been really difficult.
> 
> Also formatting...AO3 was having a strange issue so sorry for the unusual formatting.

She woke hours later, subtle pains radiated with heat through her shoulders and legs. The ‘bed’ they were on wasn’t the most comfortable but waking up in Arcann’s arms was more than enough to make up for it. Niscenna shifted slightly and turned to her side letting her easily slide away from his arms, cautiously, trying to not wake him. He seemed to shift slightly then adjusted and went back to sleep with his arms at his sides. Before she fully slid away, she could feel him open his eyes just barely and his hand reached out laying barely on her back as if he was afraid his mere touch would harm her somehow. Despite her being able to feel it, she jumped slightly and turned back to face him.

“Arcann…you’re awake” 

“Where are you going?” he asked softly, the hoarseness of his voice coming out more prominently as he tried to speak louder.

“Nowhere” she smiled turning back to him, their eyes softly locked and he smiled back to her. It was weird to see him smile but she was getting used to it now, she was happy to know that she was the one that caused it. “I was going to check on Senya and the others”

“Stay…” he pleaded softly, his hand now sliding over her arm. Niscenna didn’t have the heart to leave him like this even when piles of work now called to her. This might not be an opportunity she would get again any time soon and she wanted to cherish it.

Her body slowly slid back underneath the covers as she nodded keeping her eyes facing him, her fingers sliding over his cheek gently. “I have work to do, you know” she whispered to him. The words barely rolled from her lips before he took the chance to kiss them. Niscenna quickly responded with her own soft kisses the same chills from the night before rushing through her spine.

“I know” he simply mumbled out through a breath before kissing her again. There wasn’t any more words exchanged other than the occasional ‘work’ and ‘get up’ that continued to be interrupted by the other. The playful jokes and the pull of their lips to each other kept the moment going for another good while turning into them pelting each other with the nearest soft object they could find. Niscenna laughed as he tried to throw a pillow at her but she caught it and Arcann glared at her playfully when she tried to bury him with the blanket.  
After what seemed like another  
hour or so, they collapsed back to their back laughing, both drained of the little energy they had managed to gain back.  
“Now we work?” she sat up.

“Why are you so eager to work, I know you’re good at what you do…but I like seeing you like this”

“A complete mess”

“Happy, beautiful”

He hadn’t ever directly complimented her like that, normally it seemed like anything he wanted to say was severely crippled by an intense shyness she assumes had developed over the course of what he went through. It was nice to see his personality coming back.

“It’s weird to be back” he started again. “In my home, without being the one in charge…even before Vaylin…”

They didn’t speak much of what happened with his sister. It was still something she would never be able to forgive herself for despite how much everyone knew it was right, even her own mother.  
“Do you wish things were different?” Niscenna asked as she finished getting her usual tunic and pants on as Arcann dressed back into his white tunic as well.  
“What was different?”

“With Valkorion, with Vaylin, how everything happened, that she stayed the way she was…that I had never killed her…”  
Before he had a chance to respond, a loud knock broke their concentration, Niscenna letting a small wave of force open the door to see Senya’s personal guard stand at attention.

“Commander, Prince Arcann, we have sensors picking up movement nearby, within the district, we believe the rebels are making their way back this way and with you two we should be able to stop them…”

“Let’s go” she nodded glancing to Arcann quickly before following the guard outside where everyone else seemed to be setting up equipment and gearing for a full out war.  
“What is this, a group of rebels or the Republic army” Niscenna hissed moving up behind Senya. “Why all the prep”

Senya turned to her as she checked a scanner, “Good morning, sleep well” she mumbled “I told you, Commander, the reason we called you…we are outnumbered, and this group has equipment, not just some taped blasters they found”

Niscenna nodded, “Then we fight back just as hard”

“Where is my son?” Senya asked.

“I don’t know, I thought he was behind me” Niscenna retorted casually fixing her glove to her arm for the fourth time.

“What’s on your mind” 

Niscenna glanced up to her, there was a lot on her mind, she wasn’t sure which part of it Senya was referring to. To keep the conversation in a spot she preferred it in, she chuckled and shrugged. “Thinking”

“About what” Senya had stopped what she was doing and seemed to refocus to her. This seemed to make the nerves inside of Niscenna flare up thousand-fold.  
She hadn’t gotten an answer from Arcann, “Think things would have been better if Vaylin was still alive” before Senya managed to speak, Niscenna quickly continued.  
“If she was the same as when you knew her, I mean”

“I don’t know, Niscenna, but I know that the daughter I faced wasn’t who I remember her being, that part is over with and right now we have a group of rebels that want to take everything you worked for”

She nodded, the point was made. When the call came and blaster fire rained around them, Niscenna turned to see the glow of Arcann’s lightsaber as he rushed in starting to instantly mow down a few droids in the way. A smile crept over her lips and she quickly followed, their cover fire from their men from behind kept the battle line in the center, neither side seemed to be making much progress and the group kept coming.

“Try…not to kill them” Niscenna called to Arcann when she shifted closer to him.  
“Nis! But…they want….to kill us” he grunted spinning his lightsaber around his hand to the side.  
“These are still our people, Arcann”

She wasn’t fully aware of how that sounded but he nodded without another word and started deflecting a few shots, managing to injure a few as the shots deflected to limbs putting them out of commission in the fight. 

They seemed to be at a stand still, as much as progress as it felt like they made, the rebels never stopped coming.  
“How were they…able to…organize, something so big” Arcann grunted as he tossed one of them back with a swift wave of the force, throwing the man against a building and knocking him out. They had moved to where they were almost back to back, Senya nearby leading the rest of the guard.

“I don’t know” her voice was calm, processing. This entire thing didn’t make much sense. There had to be more to it. 

“We’re not going to make much progress like this” Senya’s distorted voice came through the comm channel. “The man in black, in the back…”

“On it” she hadn’t even finished talking and Arcann had started busting through, making his way towards him. Niscenna chuckled and quickly followed, covering him by deflecting a few more shots with her lightsaber, cutting through a few blaster rifles and disabling weaponry every chance she had. She was determined not to kill these rebels but they were making it very difficult to keep them alive.

She rushed through the small path her had cleared seeing him leap at the man who seemed to jump back surprised firing a few shots. Niscenna had rushed up just as he did, tossing him back as Arcann dodged, pinning the man against the back her lightsaber near his head burning a hole through the back wall little by little. The man seemed terrified watching him both, his mouth shook as he seemed to struggle to speak.

“Who are you!” Arcann barked using the advantage of the moment as Niscenna held him pinned.

“My Empress, Prince Arcann…I…I don’…I don’t mean any harm…I just…”

“You’re just what? Trying to kill us?” Niscenna retorted quickly.

“No! Not at all…following orders”

“Who’s orders!” Arcann’s voice grew louder and the man seemed to grow more afraid.

“I don’t know! I jus…just was told…all this stuff, information! About you!” he turned to face Niscenna, his eyes locking with hers as she watched him.  
“What information”

“Stuff I’m sure isn’t true”

“Then why did you follow!” she hissed.

“I didn’t have another choice, I’m sorry!” 

The datapad hung on his side, Niscenna pulled it from him and started looking over it as Arcann still stood near him ensuring the man didn’t run.   
Senya had seemingly caught on and had sent men to capture him. Everyone else had mostly retreated seeing the situation leaving the area relatively calm again with considerably more damage.

“What’s on it” Arcann asked softly peeking over her shoulder, the guards taking the man in cuffs for further questioning.

“Uh…schedules, times, even our arrival time, Senya’s arrival time, planned attacks…someone’s watching us, trying to draw us out…but there’s no sender, it’s strange…”

They followed the guards slowly as Niscenna kept running through the datapad. After a few minutes, they arrived back at the small base that had been set up, the guards taking the man away and Senya moved to them.

“Good call Senya, this has valuable information on it, everything is planned, someone is trying to set up something” Niscenna looked up as Senya moved closer and stood in front of them.

“I figured it was something along those lines, this seemed to planned to be a coincidence, they wanted to draw us out, draw you out” Senya locked eyes with her for a second then turned to Arcann. “You should go talk to our prisoner and see what else you can get, Arcann come with me, I have a few things I could use your help with” she had already turned and started walking away but instead of following Arcann moved to her and pushed his fingers through Niscenna’s hair, kissing her quickly.

“I never answered your question, no, I don’t wish for anything to be different. I do miss my brother, and my sister Niscenna, but if things had been different I never would have met you and I would be nothing without you”

She smiled kissing him again before he nodded slowly almost making sure she was alright and she knew before kissing her forehead and leaving with Senya.


End file.
